Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-weight aluminum-stabilized superconductor having a high current density and high stability, and a superconducting coil using the conductor, particularly for use in magnetically levitated vehicles, nuclear magnetic resonance apparatuses or the like, which have a light weight and a reliability, and a method of manufacturing the superconductor.